


Mischievous

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [15]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Love, Mischief, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Stevie's having some fun.





	Mischievous

Something suddenly changed and, James saw a mischievous light begin to shine in Stevie’s deep green eyes. 

"James… James… James Bond…. Blond short hair, deep blue eyes. Yeah, it's you."

James lifted one eyebrow. "Me?"

"Yes, you are the man, Olivia kept talking about whenever she came to the home

"Stevie…" Olivia said in a warning tone.

"What? I didn't tell a lie did I? Or is it because he's not supposed to know you are smitten with him?"

James smirked as he saw Olivia's exasperate expression. 

Yeah, Stevie was definitely something, and he liked her a great deal already.


End file.
